


Golden

by sparklyfaerie



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kyoru Week 2020, Smut, day six: sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: The sunlight paints her skin golden; she looks almost ethereal in the late afternoon light.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Golden

The sunlight paints her skin golden above him as she moves, long shadows playing over the dips and swells of her body. He lets out a long, low moan as she tilts her hips toward him, grinding down with abandon; she looks almost ethereal in the late afternoon light with her head tossed back, the most exquisite sounds he’s ever heard spilling from her lips.

His muscles strain against his skin as he moves; she takes him into her body and his nerves sing at the warmth of her. His grip on her hips is tight enough to bruise, but she doesn’t seem to care; she surges forward and presses herself to his chest and claims his lips in a sloppy, wanton kiss. His head thumps against the wall behind him, the cool of the headboard sinking into his back as he returns it with just as much ardour.

His hands wander the slopes and planes of her body, re-mapping territory he’s come to know like breathing. His heart thumps in his throat and he lets out a desperate sound against her lips as she presses down on his lap, taking him in completely and tightening around him.

It’s not the first time they’ve loved like this, but it’s still new enough that it takes his breath away every single time.

She’s beautiful above him, sweat glistening in the golden light as it beads down her chest, down her ribcage and disappears into her belly button. He presses his tongue to her sternum to catch the next droplet, warm and salty on his tongue. She gasps his name as he takes a pert nipple into his mouth, tugging lightly with his teeth. He feels her flutter around him and groans into her skin.

“I—I’m going to—” she chokes around a whimper.

He presses his fingers against her centre, rubbing frantically at her as she writhes against him. He feels her come undone around him, the tight, pulsating vice of her warmth taking him over the edge to follow her into bliss.

They come down slowly, trading touches in the fading light as she relaxes into his body. His skin is overheated and sensitive, but he still relishes the feel of her against him. For as beautiful as she is lost in the throes of ecstasy, he likes her best like this. Warm and pliant and satisfied, humming happily into his neck while he traces the curve of her spine with his fingertips.

Three months ago, this would have been impossible. But now she sits up and slides off his lap to curl up at his side, the fading light catching her eyes and sparkling up at him as he moves to follow her. They settle together in the encroaching darkness, arms wrapped around the other and lips meeting in soft, furtive kisses as their hearts return to normal.

It’s early yet, but dinner is over and they have no impending responsibilities. He feels his eyes drift half-closed as she presses herself against him, humming contentedly low in her throat and tucking herself under his chin.

He runs his hand over her head, a low sound forming from deep in his chest. She seems to understand him, pressing her lips to his pulse and sighing happily.

Over a year of wanting has brought them to this point. To be able to hold each other is still a gift, something not to be taken for granted, _ever_ , even after months of being wrapped up together. He knows he’ll never be tired of it for as long as he’ll live.

“What are you thinking about?” Tohru asks softly, her breath ghosting across his shoulder.

“Nothing much.” He answers just as quietly, voice deep and rumbling through his chest into her body. “Just the future.”

“Oh?” She shifts to look up at him. “What about it?”

He gives a lazy smile, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Secret.” He teases, enjoying the way her expression twists into a pout for the faintest of moments before she gives up and presses her face back into his neck.

“I’ve been thinking about the future, too.” She confides softly, most of the words lost in his skin. “I hope very much you’ll still be a part of it a long time from now.”

He huffs in amusement. “Where else am I gonna go?” He demands playfully. “No one else would have me.”

She giggles into his neck. “That’s not true.”

“You don’t know that.” He shuffles into a more comfortable position. “I don’t plan on finding out, anyway.”

“That’s good.” She breathes into his skin. She sounds drowsy. “I don’t plan on letting you go.”

“Good to know.”

“Are you staying tonight?” She asks plaintively, sleep slurring her words.

“If you want me to.” She nods into his throat. “Then I will.”

She drifts off to sleep just as the sun slips below the horizon. He thinks to himself that he could spend every evening like this for the rest of his life. If he’s lucky enough, he hopes to make her feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So I skipped over the prompts that lend themselves to smut and ended up settling on this one for it. What even is my brain.


End file.
